charitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
OneAim
OneAim is a cross-website, cross-organisation, cross-group and cross-movement, globally open network for a better local networking and co-operation of people interested in social, civil rights and environmental campaigns and initiatives. In addition to the manifold projects for an improved campaign work, a sustainable and human social coexistence on location is being aimed at. OneAim is generated within the framework of the planned World Social Web Dialogue (an online world dialogue of the global civil society 2008 for a global civil network). 365 Days (More informations in english will follow soon.) OneAim - Local Campaign Information Networks Local information network for campaigns, activities and petitions Introduction Many organisations, movements and groups of active people are trying to advise people of social grievances through social, civil rights and environmental campaigns and initiatives. However, in doing so, the networking of the regionally active people and the exchange of campaign information only works out to a limited extent. The reason is that there are indeed many mailing lists and web sites with the individual activities, however, there are no standardised and cross-activity regional campaign meta mailing lists and meta wikis over which important information is running together. This results in every initiative again and again having to bid for private e-mail forwardings of their campaign information instead of sending it to persons generally interested in campaigns over an overall regional pool many interested and active people on location not being reached as they cannot be registered on all mailing lists of the wide variety of initiatives or visit all web sites regularly people outside the respective scene not being reached Aim Cross-organisation and cross-group regional campaign meta mailing lists and meta wikis are to be established to solve these problems, to promote the mutual help of the active people on location and to increase the participation of interested people beyond the large cities. All important information for the region is to run together on them. Furthermore, there is the development of a regional date ticker which can be included in web sites. A further main aspect are regular, casual, amicable local acquaintance meetings between the people interested in campaigns. Co-operation and support are a lot easier immediately if one knows and understands each other than if one does not know who is at the bottom of individual campaigns. Defiances Data protection; regional containment; amortisation of right wing extremists and criminal offenses (e.g. violence towards people or property); number of information per initiative on the meta mailing lists to avoid a disadvantage of others (information overkill); format: who does what, where, when and why?; administration of the campaign information network in collective intelligence (common welfare previous to egocentrism). Pupils and Student Campaign Information Networks (schools and universitys) (More informations in english will follow soon.) Languages Without Borders Languages Without Borders is an emerging global network of complimentary and semi-complimentary translators to support the most important international campaigns and initiatives for a better world in their multilingual public relations work. The globalisation calls for more and more comprehensive language and communication skills. The world language English is thereby often only the second choice. Many people do not understand English or only a little bit. Even in the internet it is to be seen that the access to important information is often reserved to just a small part of mankind. Social, civil rights and environmental campaigns and initiatives can often not afford the services available at the market because they only dispose of very limited means. Furthermore, it is hard for them to find complimentary supporters throughout the world for these important tasks. This results in a big difference between the available and urgently needed resources. Languages Without Borders wants to eliminate the linguistic determined information gap at least partially by particularly trying to win over semi-complimentary translators throughout the world for this important aim who would be working for a reduced hourly wage rate. IT Without Borders Information and communication technology (ICT) is the key around the world for organizations and groups which become aware of social grievances while working in support of civil rights and ecological campaigns and initiatives. Nothing will work out right without functioning web sites, servers, telephone systems and computer software. Unfortunately, such project groups can only rarely afford the corporate services available at the market or salaried employees as they only have limited means. Furthermore, it is hard to enlist complimentary employees for these sensitive tasks because, for example, a web site must always be accessible. There is a big difference between available and urgently needed resources like in the sector of foreign languages. IT Without Borders is to solve the technological problem by adding new semi-complimentary jobs for computer scientists with idealism and by the participating NGOs and initiatives sharing the expenses. Computer scientists who want to face up the technological defiances of the NGO work for 6 months or longer are welcome to join us. Journalism Without Borders The research for and the writing of articles for social, civil rights and environmental campaigns and initiatives is connected with a lot of time and effort. News and other information has to be filtered, evaluated and edited. The active people behind the campaigns often do not have the time to write such more significant articles for their own web sites or other media. This often results in idle web sites, blogs and outdated or bad information material. Journalism Without Borders is the attempt to establish an uncommercial service for the journalistic supervision of social, civil rights and environmental initiatives whose expenses are shared between the participating organisations and groups. Designers Without Borders Designers Without Borders is an emerging open network of complimentary or semi-complimentary designers who can imagine to make a part of their creative working time available for free or for a lower hourly rate to social, civil rights and environmental campaigns and initiatives. Campaigns Material Without Borders Chairs, information tables, umbrellas, banners, plates, cars, flyers and other material for activities and demonstrations are always scarce. Every activity demands anew a logistic masterpiece to tediously get together the individual materials from the diverse sources. Campaigns Material Without Borders is the attempt to establish local stocks for trustful organisations and groups which will be used and maintained by both of them. Instead of storing many materials scattered and unused, collective stocks could always be up-to-date through shared expenses and thus considerably reduce the effort to procure materials. OneAim Society – Amicable sanitary network Many people who are especially committed to the society wonder what will become of them when they eventually become sick and cannot work for the society anymore. Are they of value anymore then? Who will come to visit them when they are lying in hospital and cannot cultivate contacts with other committed people anymore? Will the social coldness overrun them then? These incertitudes are especially hard for highly committed people. Being left alone due to sickness or their age can be more disastrous than the sickness or their age themselves. They suffer because their efforts for a human society seem to have failed. OneAim is supposed to counter this decades of trend and in addition to the campaign work to promote a sustainable and human social coexistence. The construction of local, amicable sanitary networks would be a big step in the right direction to come from the theory and action to the living practice...